Family wake up call!
by faith bonksie
Summary: Cute little wee!Tracy fic! A young Alan is too excited to sleep the night before a family trip to the beach, so he sneaks into one of his brothers bedrooms....
1. Chapter 1

Thunderbirds

_Background:_

_Lucille Tracy fell pregnant with Alan when Gordon was 9. During her sixth month of pregnancy she was hit by a drunk driver while on the way to pick up her kids from a school soccer game. She was in a bad state. There was nothing the doctors could do. Jeff and the boys came to see her and she was able to say her last goodbyes to them. Alan was delivered by a c-section and he was put into neonatal ICU not expected to live through the night as he was born too early. Jeff and Lucille were able to see him together once to name him before Lucille passed away._

_Against all odds Alan survived and was nicknamed the Tracy miracle._

_Within two weeks he was off the ventilator, but he was still small. He was taken home exactly two months after his birth on the condition that Jeffs doctor friend/unofficial brother stays with him to help him with premmie Alan._

_Jeff is so paranoid about what may happen to the rest of his family that they move to their vacation island._

_Ages when Alan is born:_

_Scott 14_

_John 12_

_Virgil 11_

_Gordon 9_

Chapter 1:

It was early on a Saturday morning, the sun was shining the birds singing and all of the Tracy's' were enjoying a rare lazy day. Well nearly all of the Tracy's...

Scott Tracey was woken up by the pitter patter of tiny feet heading his way. Being the eldest of five boys has trained Scott to wake at the smallest sound. He smiled as he identified his youngest brothers soft breathing and footfalls. Closing his eyes again he listened as his door was slowly pushed open, he could just visualise the head peaking around the corner then the little body creeping in closer until he was standing nearer the bed.

"Scottie?" The little voice said as a tiny hand began to tug on the bed sheet. Trying to gain the attention of his eldest brother. "Scottie wake?" The little boy questioned as he tried in vain to pull himself up onto the 'big-boy bed'. Scott couldn't help but smile to himself. He sat up and smiled down at the newly turned three year old by the side of his bed. Alan giggled when his brother sat up and held his arms up in the universal 'up' sign. Chuckling slightly the seventeen year old obliged and sat with his youngest brother on his lap.

"Why are you up so early sprout?"

" 'Sited." The boy stated as he beamed up at his sibling. It took a moment for Scott to understand what Alan was trying to say but when he did he chuckled and decided to tease the youngest Tracy. "Excited are you?" Alan gave a vigorous nod at this. "Whatever for?" He smiled teasingly down at the child in his lap.

"we goes to da beech 'day Scottie 'memba?" Alan explained to his elder brother as he frowned in consternation that someone could forget that they were going on a family trip to the beach today. Scott smiled at the youngster. "But its only four thirty in the morning sprout, its far too early to go to the beach." Seeing Alan's pout Scott was quick to add 'you wouldn't want to go down to the beach now sprout, its so dark that you cant see all the pretty fish in the corals."

"No fissies?" Alan questioned horrified at the mere thought of visiting the beach without being able to attempt to catch the pretty multi-coloured fish that keep eluding his capture.

"Nope. All the pretty ones are sleeping now, just like you should be. Come on lets get you back to bed. After all the sooner you go to bed, the sooner you wake up and when you next wake up we will be getting ready to go down to the beach." As he was saying this he removed the covers from his legs and began to stand.

"Allie seep wif Scottie?" Alan asked staring woefully up at his hero. Looking into the puppy dog eyes of the youngest Tracy Scott couldn't help but cave. "Sure Kiddo, lets get you all comfy." That being said Scott laid back down on the bed, Alan being perfectly content to lay on top of his brother gripping onto his t-shirt, drifting off to sleep dreaming of the fish he would be chasing in the morning, the sound of Scott's heartbeat easing him into sleep.

As soon as Scott felt his brothers breath evening out in sleep he allowed himself to drift off into slumber as well. Both brothers slept peacefully for the rest of the morning, neither aware of panic caused when the Tracy patriarch woke to check on his sons, only to find that his youngest was missing from his bed. They also weren't aware of their father barging into his eldests room ready to wake him to begin a search party for his missing son, only to find said missing son curled up safe in the arms of the Tracy heir.

Jeff sighed in relief and slumped against the doorway. His heart was still pounding in fear. But as he looked towards his sons he couldn't find it in himself to be angry, his sons look so content lying there together. He didn't have the heart to wake them so he silently left the room, easing the door closed behind him. Walking slowly towards the kitchen Jeff couldn't help but smile as he thought about all five of his amazing sons. Chuckling to himself he wondered what mischief the terrible two would find themselves into today.

**A/N Be nice....this is my first attempt at a Thunderbirds fic and its taken the best part of two years **

**I hope you enjoy it...if you would like it continued let me know and I will continue will chapter 2: A day at the beach.**


	2. A day at the beach?

**Chapter 2: A day at the Beach?**

It was half past seven when Alan woke up next. Looking around his brothers 'big boy bed' he noticed that Scott was no longer there. Huffing slightly he wrestled the quilt off his legs and then anxiously stared over the sides. He was so busy debating whether or not to attempt to get down himself that he didn't hear the door open slightly to permit entrance to his second eldest brother.

John smiled as he snuck behind his youngest brother, tiptoeing quietly towards him he smirked as he lunged. "Arrgh!" Alan squealed as he was grabbed around the middle and hugged close to his brothers body. "hehehe Johnny U scare'ded me!" Was the giggled reproach Alan gave to his brother as he was balanced on the 15 year olds hip.

"Sorry sprout". John replied not at all sincerely, with a huge grin on his face. "Scott told me to make sure you were up in time for breakfast before Gordon eats it all." He said as he began a slow trek to the dining room.

Alan giggled "Gordy eated lots and lots 'gain Johnny?" John nodded with a grin on his face. "Is he gonna get a bad tummy 'gain Johnny?"

"I don't know Sprout, we will have to see if Scott managed to stop him from eating it all" John spoke as he entered the dining room where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Hey!" came the indignant shout from the twelve year old red head at his fathers side. The rest of the brothers laughed whilst Jeff traded amused smiles with his eldest.

"Daddy!" Alan shouted as he wriggled in his brothers arms to be placed on the floor. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was running as fast as his short legs could carry him towards the outstretched arms of his father.

"Good morning sprout" Jeff exclaimed as he cuddled his youngest close to his heart.

"Mornin' daddy!" Alan exclaimed as he added a sloppy kiss onto his fathers cheek. "Guess what Daddy!" He squealed as he bounced up and down on his fathers lap.

"What?" Jeff asked with a brow raised in amusement. Already guessing what was about to be 'revealed' to him by his youngest.

"We goe's to da beech today! Im gonna catch some fisshies! You can help me daddy!" He began as he was placed on his own seat in between his father and eldest brother. Jeff and Scott traded amused glances over the young boys head as they began heaping the childs plate with food and filling his cup with his favourite: apple juice.

Before long the only sounds from the table was the sound of five hungry boys and one content father eating their fill of the abundant breakfast they had been provided with.

Alan was waiting in his room impatiently for his brothers to finish getting ready for the family outing. He sat pouting on his bed cuddling his teddy bear close. It was already quarter past 8 and he was _still_ waiting to go down to the beach! It was as he was glaring down to the floor that he saw it....

....a _huge_ spider was slowly making its way across the toddlers floor towards his toy box. Alan did the only thing he could think of...he screamed.

**a/n Sorry for taking so long to update...there is really no excuse. I know that I said this chapter would be all about the beach trip but I decided to make this fic last as long as possible...hence the delayed trip.**

**Please review I love hearing from you!**


End file.
